Now and Again
by Lexa1711
Summary: Fuffy! Buffy is hurting after telling everyone that Angel is back from hell.Faith takes it upon herself to help her out. How dose it end.Do they fall in love, or do they fall apart? Please read and review need at least 5 to conntinue this fic.


Now and Again.

A/N: This story is most likely only going to be a few chapters long. However if you want more just leave a review and let me know. I am not sure If I am going to do the sequel though I do have one in mind...like I said let me know if you want more later on

A Buffy/Faith fiction. I was planning on having the ending to this very happy but as I was writing it it came out more of a pain rising between them. Again, like I said if you want a sequel that has a less painful and sad ending for the two than tell me and I will get to work lol. I hope that you like it. Please leave a review.

Oh and it is set in season three and then season seven. I changed the events a little and the ways that some events came to pass. Such as how they all found out that Angel was back from hell after Buffy had killed him and sent him there

Now and Again

Blond hair covered her face as she held her head down, scared to meet their eyes. The gang was never going to look at her the same again. Buffy had lied to them and kept things from them. Angel was alive and she neglected to tell them. After all that he had done to them in the past you would think that she would have had the mind to tell them that he was back from hell.

"I-I have to go."

She was gone before anyone could stop her. Giles stood still in a state of shock looking at the old wooden chairs where his slayer had been sitting when she told them that Angel was alive and that he was souled again. Also that he had been alive for quiet some time. The watcher could not figure out why she had not told them before now. What if he had somehow lost his soul again and came after them.

"I can't believe that she is just now getting around to tell us. I mean we had the right to know."

Xander was the first to speak after she made her exit. He was beyond angry at this point. Angelus had to have been one of the worst enemies that they have ever came up against and his best friend didn't have what it took to tell them that the monster was back. He had always hated the vampire and always would soul or no soul he was a killer. What's to say that he would not lose his soul again and hunt them all down. There may be more than one casualty this time.

"Xander. Don't go to hard on the girl. She was probably scared that we all might have overreacted."

"Well how exactly are we supposed to react to a situation such as this Willow, it is certainly not with hugs and kisses. Buffy knew that and that is why she hid this matter from all of us."

Giles's voice rose to a level that was not intended and he quickly looked apologetically at the young witch. He was still a bit thrown by the fact that she had kept something as great as this from him. He thought that Buffy and himself had a respect and understanding with one another not to hide things guess he was wrong.

"whoa calm down there G-man. Don't go freakin' on red here just cause little miss goody two shoes decided to keep something from you guys."

"I don't believe that this concerns you Faith."

Faith had been sitting on the steps leading up to the stacks the whole time that Buffy had been telling them that Angel was alive and that he had been for awhile. She could see the pain in the older woman's eyes and no one else did. They were more concerned with the fact that she had not told them sooner. She didn't know how they could be so judgmental of her when all she had done for the past three years is save their asses over and over again.

"No Xander I think that I do. I am a slayer after all. If Angel is back than I think that it is my business.

All I am sayin' is cut B' some slack. So she didn't tell ya right away...the point is she told you."

With that said the young slayer left the library and went to find Buffy. They may no have been the best of friends but she knew that she needed someone that was on her side and Faith was willing o help in anyway that she needed. She knew what it was like to have the world mad at you and she knew what it was like to feel like you were alone. Faith's guess was that she was feeling pretty alone at the moment.

She made it to Buffy's house in 10 minutes. She just hoped that the older woman had gone there and not in search of some vamps to take her feelings out on. Ringing the doorbell her hands were shaking. Why was she nervous to see Buffy she had never been scared around the girl. On the other hand she had never tried to comfort her either. Most of their conversations consisted of arguments and sexual jokes, mostly on her part with the jokes though.

The door swung open to reveal Joyce with her trademark smile.

"Hey Mrs. S is Buffy home?"

"Um yah she came in a few minutes ago, but she said that she was tired and was going to bed. Can I tell her anything for you?"

"I really need to talk to her. It's real important Joyce."

Faith almost never used her name and she was surprised to have heard her say it. Hearing the young girl use her name let her know that she was serious and that she should let her in to see Buffy. What ever it was must be important. She stepped aside to allow the slayer entrance.

"I guess you can talk to her. She should still be awake."

Faith walked in and gave the woman a smile. She had always liked Joyce she was so nice to her.

"Thanks Mrs. S I owe ya."

"Oh that is okay Faith you don't owe me anything for letting you talk to Buffy. I have a feeling that she needs to talk to some one. And lord knows that she is no going to talk to me. I mean when is telling your mother what is wrong cool."

She laughed at what the oldest summers said, she was a funny lady when she wanted to be. Chuckling she made her way to the stair case. Half way up the stairs before a question from Joyce stopped her. The one of her voice was one of pure concern.

"Faith, Do you mind me asking what it is that happened? Buffy didn't look to happy when she got back from the meeting."

"S'not my place to say...maybe B' will tell you."

"Okay dear."

Buffy was sitting on her bed looking out the window when a familiar tingle caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end. Faith was close by she could tell. Only the other slayer gave her those feelings. She just hoped that she was not coming to see her. She really didn't want to get bitched at about the Angel thing.

Her fear was answered when a soft know sounded on her door. She looked at the door as if it was its fault and glared.

"Yo, B'. Can I come in? I need to talk to you."

"I am really no in the mood to talk to anyone right now Faith...go away."

The door opened despite what she had told the younger slayer. Why did she have to never listen to her. Could she just this once do as she was told. Of course not this was Faith that she was talking to.

"Not a chance B'. You looked really upset when you left after tellin' everyone that the vamp was back in town."

"Yeah and that is why I left. So I would not have to listen to all the bitching that was sure to come my way. Is that why you are here? If it is than you can leave...I am not listening to it."

She gave her her best I-am-not-in-the-mood-to-listen look that she could. She was surprised when she was joined on the bed and Faith looked at her with a smirk.

"I am not here to bitch ya out B' I am here cause I thought that you might need someone after the night that you have had. Considering your friends are not going to be in the mood to comfort you, I figured that I would come over and see what I could do to help."

Buffy was looking at her with the strangest look that she had ever seen on the blond slayers face. What the hell did that look mean? She was happy that she was not getting kicked out, but she was confused as to what the other girl was thinking.

"Really?"

Her look of confusion changed to a smile and gratefulness. She could not believe that Faith had come over here just to see if she was okay and to see if she needed to talk to anyone. This was not like the young slayer. She was really liking the changes she had been noticing in her the past few weeks.

The brunette had been showing changes for the better over the past little while. She was not so harsh and brass with her comments, she actually showed emotions around Buffy, and she didn't feel like she had to beat the vamps to a bloody pulp before staking them anymore. She was getting the job done and helping with research a little. Mind you she still did as little as she could when the books were involved but she was trying.

"Really B'...So how are you doin'?"

She was answered with a shrug at first. Her question was not addressed with spoken word until she put a reassuring hand over the other girls to let her know that it was safe to tell her. She was doing her best not she shake. Whenever her and the other slayer would touch, even for the slightest of moments, a shock and warmth swam within her. She was deeply confused at this though, what did it mean?

"Well...yes I am fin...No...I am not fine Faith. It hurt the looks that they were giving me. I know I should have told them sooner that he was back but...ughhh."

She buried her head in her hands and Faith places a gentle hand on her back and rubbed small circles to comfort her. Where was all this coming from. Normally she could give a flying fuck what others were feeling and if they needed to be comforted or not. Why was everything always so confusing and conflicting within her when it came to Buffy Summers?

"I don't know...It's better that I told them now than not telling them at all right."

Buffy was doing her best to concentrate on telling Faith what she was feeling rather than the hand that was drawing invisible circles on her back. Her touch was so warm and that was all that was running through her head. Why was a simple touch affecting her so damned much?

"Yeah B' it's better, but they only see what you told them. Give them time they will deal..Red was stickin' up for you at least."

"She was? Awww at least Will is not mad at me."

"I didn't say that. She is still upset with you she just gets why you didn't tell them right away."

"Well that is better than nothing right?"

"yup."

Faith looked at her hand that was still on the blond's back and pulled it away a little to quickly. Buffy looked up at her when she did as if to ask why did you do that?

"Faith?"

"Yeah."

She did something that shocked the both of them. Looking at Faith with more emotion than she had seen in the older slayers eyes she, she moved in slow and it was all faith could do not to jump away. What the hell was going on. It kinda looked to her like Buffy was about to kiss her, so why was she not pulling away?

Buffy watched for any signs that Faith would pull away but there was none, she simply looked back at her never moving a muscle. Taking this as her chance she pressed her lips to the brunettes and was me with a warm smile as she kissed her. She slowly moved closer to encircle her arms around her neck.

Faith, shocked at how much having the blond's arms around her neck was affecting her pulled her closer and ran her tongue across her bottom lip asking entrance. Lips parted and tongues explored all that they could find in the other. She groaned when she felt Buffy nip at her top lip.

Pulling away She was scared to look at the older girl. In that moment she realized more than she thought she had inside for her. An emotion was un-locked inside her somewhere and she knew that Buffy Anne Summers was the only one that could ever make her feel that way. What if it was just a sper of the moment kind of thing and the blond didn't want anything more than the two had just shared.

To Be Continued


End file.
